Slats are lift enhancement devices for use with airfoils (e.g., wings) of aircraft. Any number of slats may be located at and/or arranged along a topside and/or a leading edge of an airfoil in a spanwise direction of the airfoil. Conventional slats are movable between a stowed position located at a topside and/or a leading edge of an airfoil to which the slat is coupled, and a deployed position in which at least a portion of the slat (e.g., a leading edge of the slat) is located forward of the leading edge of the airfoil. When deployed, a slat increases the camber of the airfoil to which the slat is coupled and also delays boundary layer separation, thereby increasing the maximum coefficient of lift associated with the airfoil at higher angles of attack. The deployment of slats typically provides for improved (e.g., increased) handling of the aircraft at lower speeds (e.g., aircraft speeds of Mach 0.4 or less).